


Lewd Commissions

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: Drawing lewd fan art led me to something even sexier...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

I draw lewds. Do you know what that is? Sexy illustrations, mostly of video game and cartoon characters. I started in middle school, doodling in my notebook, secretly drawing slutty versions of Starfire and Raven, or Princess Bubblegum or whatever cartoons or video games I was into week. In high school I started really focusing on my art. My parents bought me an okay computer, and I learned to use art programs and spent all my free time watching art tutorials on Youtube.

I started posting my lewd drawings on twitter and tumblr, and other places too. As I got better  
more and more people started liking my drawings, and by the time I graduated high school I was making money doing commissions and was able to get my own little apartment (although I still needed to work part time to afford it). I’d sometimes even sell prints and stickers at anime conventions. It can be embarrassing to meet people face to face when you make lewd art! On the internet people don’t judge, but in person sometimes you can tell they think you’re a pervert. 

One night I did something I’ve never done before, and… and it led me down a path…. somewhere I never knew I wanted to go.

I had just posted a drawing of D.va from Overwatch to twitter. It was my usual kind of commission. I had drawn D.va looking cute and slutty, with oversized breasts and puffed up lips. Instead of my usual vacant bimbo expression, the customer who had commissioned the illustration had asked me to draw her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolled back. An ahegao expression. It had been difficult for me to get right, and I ended up taking a picture of myself to use as a reference. For some reason when I posted the drawing I mentioned this.

”Based this D.va on a selfie! LOL”

I didn’t even think twice about it as I got to work on my next commission. But about an hour later. I checked back to see what kind of attention the drawing had gotten. It was the usual stuff. A few dozen likes and reblogs. Some compliments and some horny comments. One comment stood out.

“Show us the selfie!”

I’ve never posted a picture of myself on any of my art accounts. My artist name is CutiTits and my twitter profile pic is a drawing of a busty catgirl, but all of my followers knew I was a guy. Or at least I assumed they did. It was hardly a secret!

But I had tried hard to keep my identity separate from my art. I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if my friends or parents found out about my perverted hobby. I looked at the selfie on my phone. It was ridiculous looking, but not scandalous. I wouldn’t really be embarrassed if anyone I knew saw it, and it didn’t seem likely it would get back to anyone I knew anyway. 

I decided to post it.

The responses came quick, and they weren’t what I was expecting at all.

“Cute!”

“OH, U R a CUTIE!”

“Mmm, very pretty for a boy!”

By the next morning my selfie had more likes than the drawing I based on it, and the comments were… flattering. Very flattering, actually. In the opinion of my twitter followers I was “cute” and “pretty for a boy”. But there was one comment that really stood out, and I read it over and over.

“Wait, R U a girl?”

I’d been mistaken for a girl a few times. I mean, it happens to everyone, right? I’m thin, and not very tall. I usually have short hair, but recently I’d let it grow out a bit, and one of my friends had teased me and said it looked like a schoolgirl anime hairstyle. I don’t think I look girlish, but… if I had to describe my face I might use the word “delicate”. My mom is Asian, and I have her features.

I thought about the comments for the rest of the day. They were nice, in a weird way. Most of my fans were men (I assumed), but it was still kind of nice to see that people thought I was cute. Kind of exciting.

By the end of the week I had forgotten all about it, and settled down into my usual routine of taking commissions and doing drawing streams. During one of my streams one of my watchers asked me a question.

“Would you show us what you look like?”

I thought about it for a second. “Sure. Why not?”

I turned on my webcam, my image appearing as an inset on my screen, next to my drawing. I was dressed in pajama pants and a plain tshirt. I smiled at the camera before turning back to my art.

The comments came quickly.

“Oh, you’re really cute!”

“How old are you?”

“I didn’t know you were a boy. I thought you were a girl?”

“I thought you’d be a gross neckbeard, but you’re actually really pretty!”

The comments quickly turned back to random chat, and I mostly ignored them. A few hours later I was done drawing and ended the stream. As I looked back at the comments one stood out. A late one at the end of the stream that I had missed.

“You should try wearing something sexy while you stream. I bet your watchers would love that. You’d probably get more tips.”

I read the comment again, then quickly tabbed over to my Kofi account to see if anyone had left a tip. Usually when I stream a few of my watchers leave a $3 tip. But only a few. I don’t think I had ever made more than $9 from a stream, and $3 was way more common.

This time my Kofi account had collected $21. That meant seven watchers had left tips. That wasn’t exactly a fortune, but it was a lot more than I was used to. Was it because I had shown myself on camera? Was it because my watchers thought I was cute?

Why not test it?

I ordered an outfit on Amazon. A pink and white top with the D.va bunny logo and a pair of pink pajama bottoms. Besides being pink, they weren’t very girly at all. I could wear them around my apartment and if anyone asked I could just say I liked pink. But for my stream I thought they’d look cute enough to get some attention. I also ordered a pack or pink hair barrettes, and when the package arrived a few days later I spent the afternoon getting ready. The top was smaller than I expected, but looked good on me. I watched a youtube video to figure out the best way to wear the barrettes with my not very short hair. Finally, I pulled my spare glasses from my bedside drawer. They had red frames I had chosen on a whim, and I had only worn them once before because I had decided they were just too feminine.

Looking in the mirror, I thought I could pass as a girl. Maybe. My outfit was feminine and cute, and my body was slender. I didn’t have any curves at all, of course, but I also didn’t look particularly masculine. I wondered what my watchers would think?

I sat down at my desk to prepare for my stream. I’d be drawing an extra slutty version of Rey from the new Star Wars movies for one of my regular watchers. I chose some music, prepared my drawing tools and positioned my webcam so my watchers could watch me work. I tested the angle, looking up into the camera and smiling. I thought I looked cute, but I was eager to see what my watchers would think.

I started the stream and slowly watchers began to join. Everything was quiet at first as I began to work, but after about 15 minutes the comments started.

“Wow you dressed up today!”

“I didn’t know you were SEXXXY!”

“CutiTits is a cuti!”

I blushed a little as I read the comments, and then smiled into the camera as I went back to my drawing. The stream lasted about two hours and there were plenty more comments. It became clear very fast that my watchers did like watching me, and thought I was cute. I ended the stream with a promise to be back in a few days with a new outfit. After I was done I checked my kofi account. $66! That was twenty two separate tips! That was still a lot less than I charged for a commission, but if dressing in cute outfits was going to get me tips I was definitely going to keep it up!

I was already searching on Amazon for a new outfit when I got a private message from one of my regular watchers. His name was Lusterlink, and he had commissioned me to draw sexy Link and Zelda for hima few times.

“I watched your stream tonight. I had no idea you liked to dress up. You looked very sexy. I hope you don’t mind me saying that? This may be weird to ask, but would you be willing to take a few sexy selfies for me? I’d pay your normal commission rate, and I’d keep the pictures private. Nothing too lewd (unless…?).”

I thought about it for a minute before responding. Lusterlink had never shared any of the drawings I’d done for him (as far as I knew), so I believed him when he said he wouldn’t share any photos.

“Well… what did you have in mind?”

He described a few poses. In the first I’d stare into the camera with my best slutty expression, one finger on my slightly parted lips. In the next I’d cover my non-existent breasts while looking up into the camera. In the third I’d plant my hands on the sink and bend over, looking over my shoulder. No nudity, and none of the pictures were particularly lewd, all though they were undeniably sexy.

I told him I’d think about it, but after just an hour I had already decided. It was easy money, and the idea that someone wanted sexy pictures of me was exciting. 

I spent an hour taking the photos. It was harder than I expected. Only one of them was really a selfie. The other two required positioning the camera on a stand and using voice commands to take the photo. I had to take about twenty to get the three shots I wanted.

Lusterlink said he liked the photos and sent payment right away. He asked if I would take more, and if he could send me an outfit to wear when I did. I said that would be okay, and gave him my address. I was a little nervous about what he would send me!

I used the money to buy some more cute stuff on amazon. That night in bed I thought about Lusterlink and my other watchers getting off to pictures of me. It was exciting to know that other people thought I was sexy, even if they were guys. I stroked my cock for hours, edging until I finally fell asleep.

Two days later it was time to stream again. I was planning to draw a Princess Peach and Bowsette commission, but I was more excited about my appearance. I had bought a low cut white top that I tucked into a green pair of very short shorts, with a white stripe up the side. I pulled on a pair of white knee high socks with green stripes at the top and looked at myself in the mirror. It was the kind of sexy outfit I’d seen other streamers wear. Women who used their looks as one of their tools for making money. I didn’t look nearly as sexy as them. I was still a guy after all. But I thought I looked pretty good!

One last step. I carefully applied the pink lip gloss I had ordered from Amazon along with my outfit. I had spent hours watching makeup tutorials videos and practicing the night before. The lip gloss make my lips really stand out, and pushed my appearance over the line from andrgoynous to femme for sure!

I started my stream with my artwork ready to go and my webcam at a high angle, positioned so that my entire top was visible, and just a hint of my shorts and thighs, depending on how I sat. This time I enlarged the picture in my stream, until the live video of myself took up as much space as the drawing I would be working on. My fans were waiting for me, and the comments started immediately.

“You went super girly!”

“Oh, you’re even prettier tonight.”

“Sexy lips, sexy lips!”

“Slut! Super attention whore. I love it!”

“Cute outfit. Looks good on u!”

I smiled into the camera, then turned my attention to my drawing. But it was hard to concentrate with all the comments catching my eye. It took almost two hours to finish the drawing and by then my watcher count had grown to over 100. 100 watchers! 

I leaned back in my computer chair and stretched, putting on a show of arching my back with my hands over my head, my flat chest thrust out toward the screen. There were dozens of comments now, asking to see my outfit. Asking me to stand up and spin around. 

I stood, pushing my chair back, my tiny shorts and bare thighs visible for the first time. The angle of the camera even brought my knee high socks into the frame. 

They loved it! I did a slow twirl, and when I turned back around to read the comments I could see they wanted more.

“OMG those fucking thighs!”

“U R the sexiest boy I’ve ever seen!”

“CutiTits show us dat ass”

There were almost 150 watchers now, and dozens of comments about my butt. They wanted to see my ass. I was suddenly so hard, my cock was pressing against the soft tightness of my tiny shorts. I turned away from the camera, partly to hide my erection and partly to give them what they wanted. 

Ass resting on my desk, I arched my back again, slowly swaying my hips from side to side. I could only imagine what I looked like, a boy dressed as a girl, eager for attention, showing off his body for his watchers. God, I was so hard! My cock was drooling into my shorts!

I reached down and hooked my fingers under the edges of my shorts, hiking up the legs until they were nearly to my waist, forcing a wedgie deep between my cheeks. My ass was on display, cheeks jiggling as I swayed from foot to foot. Not quite twerking, not quite bouncing. I could feel my cheeks pressed against the warm desktop surface as I worked my hips side to side.

I ended the stream after that, promising more soon. 166 people had watched, and there were so many comments! I rubbed cock through my tight precum wet shorts as I read them all. Some were complimentary, but most were very, very lewd. They wanted to touch me. They wanted me to suck their cock, or to suck mine. They wanted to spread my cheeks and fuck me!

Knowing I had turned on 166 guys had me very hot. My hand was down my shorts now, stroking my cock as I read, imagining their dicks. Imagining them cumming as they watched me. That was when I noticed the private video chat request, blinking in the corner of my screen. One of my regular watchers, although we had ever really chatted before. I clicked on it anyway, and let out a gasp as the video popped up.

It was his dick. It filled the whole screen. He was jacking off, and his cock looked huge and sweaty. It was bigger than mine. Everything was bigger. His hand looked large around it, and his shaft looked thick. Meaty. The camera was focused on his dick, but I could see his balls bouncing as he stroked himself too. His cock throbbed. It was purple and oozing precum. He slowed his strokes for a few seconds, then his message appeared.

“I bet you’d like to suck this, slut.”

My own cock was throbbing in my hand as I leaned forward, my face nearly pressed against the screen. I wasn’t… I wasn’t gay. I had never wanted to suck a cock before… but...

“Yes” I typed. “I really want to suck it.”

He started jacking off again, faster, and I did too. I had made him hard. I acted like a slut in front of 166 men, and I made his huge cock so fucking hard! Oh god, it was so hot!

I came in my tiny little girly shorts, filling them with hot cum. A few seconds later he came too. His cum splattered against his camera, and off screen.

I sat there panting, one hand still down my shorts, warm and sticky. The video went black, but the chat window stayed open.

“Did you cum, slut? Did you cum watching my cock?”

I typed slowly, with one hand.

“I did.I came so hard.”

“Good slut. Next time I want to see you stroke your cock until you cum all over your belly. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	2. Part 2

166 people watched my last stream. Watched me dressed in my tiny tight shorts and knee high socks as I rubbed my ass against my desk. Instead of creating lewd drawings. That was what my stream was supposed to be about. 42 of those watchers had left $3 tips on my Kofi account. $126. That was more than I usually charged for a commission. $126 to show off and act like a slut for a half hour.

I lay in bed thinking about it all night, stroking my cock for hours. My watchers thought I was sexy. My fans. They were my fans, and they thought I looked hot. I had spent the last few years building an audience as an artist of lewd illustrations, but suddenly I had a whole new opportunity.

Why waste time drawing sexy bimbos when I could be one?

The package from my fan Lusterlink arrived in the mail the next day. I unpacked it carefully, excited and curious to see what a man who had paid me for lewd pictures would send. I wasn’t disappointed as I unwrapped the clothing. It was a anime style school girl outfit, a navy blue blouse with a white collar, and a red skirt with a white stripe. The skirt was…. very short. I wasn’t sure if it would cover my butt. There were panties too, and a bra, both white. Like something teen girl in an anime would wear. The last piece of the outfit was a pair of thigh high white stockings. 

I took a quick shower, then changed into the outfit.The clothes I had bought for myself on Amazon were technically gender neutral, despite how girly they looked on me. This was different. This was an outfit meant for a girl. And not just a normal outfit, but a sexy cosplay outfit. I looked in the mirror as I adjusted my hair and fixed my red rimmed glasses in place. I looked hot! Like something out of a fetish video. My hips were slim, and I didn’t have any tits of course, but my butt looked nice in a skinny teen girl kind of way. I looked both cute and sexy at the same time. 

The skirt was even shorter than I feared. If moved at all you could see my cute panties. The stockings left six inches of pale thigh flesh on display between their tops and the bottom of the skirt. The blouse was short too, although I wasn’t sure if it was because it was meant for a short girl, or if it was supposed to show off my stomach every time I moved in the same way the skirt showed my panty clad asscheeks and crotch. I didn’t care. I swayed back and forth in front of the mirror, admiring how sexy I looked.

Could I pass for a girl? Maybe. Not on a close inspection, I decided. No hips, not tits. My face was cute, but not quite enough to fool anyone. But who cared? I looked sexy as fuck, and I didn’t need to fool my fans. They already thought I was hot!

I carefully applied my lip gloss before posing for a selfie. I lifted the left edge of my skirt, just enough that my panties were fully exposed, and snapped a picture.It was a bit more lewd than I had intended. The outline of my cock was fully visible through the white fabric of my panties!

I sent the photo to Lusterlink, then went to toss the box and packing material that I had left on my kitchen table into the recycling. Moving around my little apartment dressed as a girl was fun. I loved the way the short skirt swished around my hips, and how sexy my legs felt in the tight stockings.

As I picked up the box to toss it out I realized there was something else inside. A smaller plain white box. I had mistaken it for packing material, but there was clearly something inside. What else had my fan sent me?

I split the tape sealing the small box with the edge of my thumbnail and tilted the box so the contents could slide out. It bounced onto my table and rolled a few inches before coming to a rest against the packing material. I let out a laugh. It was a rubber dildo. Bright pink and shaped like a cock, about 6 inches long, with a suction cup at the base.

I picked it up, and it wobbled slightly in my hand. It looked and felt cheap. Trashy. I liked it. I’d never held a dildo before, but the weight felt good in my grip, and I shook it back and forth, giggling a little as it wobbled like a kid’s toy.

Well, it was my toy now.

I brought it with me to my desk, and pressed the suction cup bottom onto the smooth surface in front of my keyboard. It stuck in place surprisingly well, and even with a firm tug I couldn’t move it. I flicked it with my finger and watched it wobble, the pink rubber glistening under the light of my monitor. It was the perfect height, if I wanted to put it in my mouth. If I wanted to suck on it.

I leaned forward, lowering my head until my lips touched the tip. It wasn’t a real cock, but putting it in my mouth felt like a big deal. Before I could decide, I heard the ping of a private message. I looked up to see that Lusterlink had sent a response to my selfie.

“I’m glad you like the outfit. It really suits you, and was worth the investment. I’m going to want another set of photos of course. Same price? And did you find my extra present?”

I answered him. “I did find it. No one has ever sent me a dildo before. It's cute!”

I paused, considering what to say next. “Tell me what you want me to do with it.”

His response was quick. “Nothing that will make you uncomfortable. Let's start small. Another photo set? I’d like to see you lick it, and suck on it. In the outfit, of course.”

This was another step. The last photos were lewd, but if they somehow became public they’d only be slightly embarrassing. These would be clearly sexual. If my friends and family saw these I’d never be able to make an excuse.

But that didn’t really seem like an actual problem. I didn’t think Lusterlink would share the photos, and if he did I doubt they’d make it back to anyone I knew anyway. But also…

I just didn’t care? The chance to be a lewd slut for money was just too exciting to worry about any consequences.

“Okay, I can do that. Send payment, and I’ll send you the photos in a few hours.”

His only response was a winking emoji. The paypal notification came almost right away.

I unstuck the dildo from my desk and carried it with me as I took a brief tour of my little apartment, trying to decide the best spot to take this new set of pictures. I wanted to be able to get most of my body in the frame so that Lusterlink could see the entire outfit that he had sent me. But I also wanted to be able to suction the dildo to the wall and comfortably kneel while I sucked on it.

The lighting around my little couch was awful, and I quickly discovered that kneeling in the shower was uncomfortable. If I ever started giving blowjobs for real I was going to invest in some knee pads first!

I eventually decided to take the photos in my bedroom. The lighting was okay and kneeling on my bed was comfortable. 

The first photo was a close up. Kneeling on the bed, with one hand on the wall to brace myself, I leaned close, so the tip of the dildo was brushing my lips. It took me five tries to get the angle of the selfie right, but the result was worth it. I looked very sexy, poised to suck my first (fake) cock. At least in my opinion!

I sat the camera on my bookshelf for the next photo, so I could capture my entire body. Leaning forward, I parted my lips and let the tip of the dildo press inside, until the entire head was in my mouth. It was thick, and I could already feel drool collecting around the seal of my lips. It was only once I had it in my mouth that I realized I couldn’t use the phone’s voice command to take the photo!

I slid off the bed, wiping drool from my chin as I stepped over to the camera to set the timer. I had to scramble to get back in place in time, cramming the rubber cock in my mouth before the 10 second timer went off. And then 3 more times to get the photo right!

For the third photo I took the shaft of the rubber cock in my hand and bent it up, licking the underside as I kneeled on the bed. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on coating every inch of my new toy in saliva.

I took a half dozen more photos, more than I had agreed to, and sent them to Lusterlink. I was proud of my little photo set, and I hoped he’d like it. It was exciting to know that some random guy wanted to send me sexy clothes to wear. Wanted to pay for lewd pictures. Wanted to see me licking a fake plastic cock.

Lusterlink responded to my message in less than a half hour.

“Love the photos. Money well spent. I have an idea. Want to hear?”

I was curious about what he’d suggest next. Part of me hoped that he’d ask for more explicit photos. I wondered if he’d already gotten off to the ones I had just sent. 

“I do want to hear. Tell me.” I said.

“Have you ever heard of Ampli-dose? I’m sending you a link. Read it and let me know what you think.”

I had heard of Ampli-dose. It was a cosmetic drug that had become very popular with instagram models, social media influencers and sex workers over the last two years. It wasn’t available in the United States, but as far as I knew it wasn’t hard to get either. Just expensive.

I clicked on the link and started reading. It was the site of a South American pharmaceuticals company. Their page on Ampli-dose was extensive. The drug was available under several brand names, most with slightly different applications. Ampli-dose was a popular alternative to cosmetic surgery like breast implants. A small injection caused rapid tissue growth. It was popular with instagram models that wanted to plump up their booty, guys looking for a thicker cock, body builders wanting a little more mass or horny housewives with an urge to increase their cup size.

I spent the evening reading over the page in earnest, clicking on links to news stories and medical journal articles as I wondered just what Lusterlin had in mind. Did he think he could try to talk me into getting breasts? I looked down at my own flat boy chest, wondering what it would be like to have tits of my own. It would be a step beyond just dressing up to tease a few fans. Actually changing my body…

I kept reading. Ampli-dose had side effects that had kept it from being available in several countries. Most of the side effects involved warnings about medical conditions I didn’t have or medications I didn’t use, but there was one that stood out,and that was the one I had heard rumors about. Extensive use of Ampli-dose could lead to brain damage. It wasn’t clear what “extensive use meant” though. I had seen plenty of models who had clearly “upgraded'' themselves with Ampli-dose several times, starting out with cute b-cup breasts, then graduating to full D-cups a few months later, then large shirt straining F-cups a few months after that. Had they harmed themselves in the process? It was hard to tell over instagram.

As I suspected, Ampli-dose was expensive. So much cheaper than plastic surgery, but more than I could afford!

I spent the rest of the evening on instagram and twitter, edging again as I checked out photos of women and men who had used Ampli-dose. There were several models and influencers who were sponsored by various Ampli-dose name brands, and seeing their bodies plump, swell and grow as I scrolled through months of their posts was very hot. Not everyone was willing to admit that they had used the drug, but it was easy to spot the girls who were suddenly swelling out of their bikinis or showing off plumper lips.

I finally allowed myself to cum around midnight, after hours of edging to photos of artificially thickened thighs, swollen cocks, and huge round breasts. Before I went to sleep I sent Lusterlink a message.

“I looked at the site. Thanks for sending me down a rabbit hole! Ampli-dose seems… interesting. I’m not sure I want to take that step, and I know I can’t afford it.”

My day job and grocery shopping kept me busy the next day. I didn’t notice a response from Lusterlink until I came home that evening and settled into my desk chair to draw. 

“I can pay for your dose. Maybe more. I’d think of it as an investment. You could start small. See how you like it. A lip upgrade?”

A sat there staring at the message. What would I look like with fuller lips? Sexy, for sure. But what would the people in my life think? I honestly didn’t have many friends, but I still saw the people at work several times a week, and my parents every now and then. They’d notice any change right away, even if a small one. And unlike Restylane or other lip fillers, Amplidose wouldn’t eventually be absorbed into my body. My lips would be permanently plump. Strangers might think I just had naturally full lips, but anyone who knew me would know I had done something on purpose.

But… that was kind of exciting, wasn’t it? Purposely changing my body to look sexier, and knowing that everyone who saw me knew it. I felt a shiver pass through me as I imagined what my coworkers would say. Would they pretend not to notice? Would they whisper about it behind my back? I didn’t even dare to think about my parent’s response. 

I took a deep breath and typed my response. “Okay. Send it to me. I’ll try it. Thanks.”

I hit send, then sat back in my chair. I was trembling, and my cock was throbbing. What had I just done? A stranger was going to spend hundreds of dollars to buy me a drug so I could plump up my lips to look sexy. I couldn’t back out now! 

I shook my head and tried to put it out of my mind, turning on some music as I focused on my drawing. But my heart was racing, and I couldn’t concentrate.

I heard the ping of a private message, and immediately looked down to see Lusterlink’s response. But it wasn’t Lusterlink. Another of my watchers, I recognized his name from my stream. Glogos.

I clicked on his message, then sat up in my chair as a photo of a cock filled my screen. A dickpick. The dude had sent me a dickpick!

I had never actually seen a dickpick before. No one had ever sent me one of course, and I had never gone looking. Glogos’ cock looked big, at least on my screen. It was stiff and dark red, and with his fist wrapped around it looked like it was at least 7 inches long.

My heart was still racing, and I realized that I was actually excited about this. Some random dude sent me a picture of his hard cock, because he thought I was hot! And I liked it! My own cock was stiff, and I slid my hand into my underwear and began to rub it.

There was a message with the photo. I hadn’t noticed it. “I saw your stream the other day. Such a sexy slut. I know you love making guys like me hard. I bet you’d love to suck this!”

I didn’t know how to respond. What were you supposed to say to a dick pick? I knew I should just ignore it, but instead I clicked “like”, and a heart appeared in the chat field next to my name.

His response was quick. “You like my dick? I want to see yours. I’m not gay, but you’re a hot slut, and I want to see you stroke your dick for me.”

I wasn’t dressed up. I hadn’t planned on being on camera. That was the concern that filled my head. Not that a stranger had called me a slut and demanded that I jack off for him, but that I wasn’t prepared for it.

“I’m not dressed up. I mean, I’m wearing boy clothes.”

“Don’t care. Just do it.” I nodded, even though he couldn’t see me. My heart was pounding in my chest as I stood and slid off my pants. I was wearing the panties from the other day underneath, and I left them on but pushed them aside to free my cock. I was still dressed in the button up shirt and tie from my part time job. I loosened the tie and undid the buttons, making sure to toss my name tag aside too. I also quickly ran my hands through my hair, and switched to my red rimmed glasses. 

I activated my camera and sat down in my chair. The image of myself on screen could have been a boy or girl. Well, my visible cock was a giveaway! 

I clicked the video button in the chat window and connected to Glogos.

“You look sexy.” He typed. “Even without makeup.”

“Thanks.” I said, but I realized my mic wasn’t on, and he couldn’t hear me. But it didn’t matter. He wasn’t interested in what I had to say.

“Jack off for me.”

I nodded, watching myself on screen as I took my already stiff dick in hand and began to stroke it. I couldn't see him, but I knew Glogos was watching me. Stroking his thick cock while I stroked mine. 

I arched my back as I jerked off, pushing my chest out, my unbuttoned shirt sliding to the side so my nipples were visible. I looked sexy on the screen. My fingers went to my lips, touching them as I let out an involuntary moan. Had I ever done that while masturbating before? I couldn’t remember. But it looked so hot.

And I’d look even hotter with bigger lips. Puffy, swollen lips. Cocksucking lips. I let my fingers slide into my mouth as I imagined what I’d look like. Everyone would know. Everyone would know that I’d inflated my lips, and that I did it to look sexy. Slutty. Everyone would know that I had given myself cocksucking lips because that's what I wanted. I wanted to suck cock.

Oh god, I wanted to suck cock. I wanted it so bad!

I came hard, spurting all over my chest and chin. For several moments I sat there in my chair, eyes closed, panting. My cock still gripped in my hand. Cum on my chest and face, and running between my fingers. 

When I finally remembered Golgos he was already done. His chat status marked as offline. But he had left one last message for me.

“I knew you were a slut. You shouldn’t try to hide it. Give in and accept it.”

I nodded as I stared at myself on the screen.

I whispered to myself. “Give in and accept it.”


	3. part 3

It was streaming time again. I had something special planned, and I had been looking forward to it all week!

I was getting used to the idea of transitioning from an artist who created lewd drawings to… someone who showed off their body for money. But that didn’t mean I had stopped drawing! After all, I love creating art, and I couldn’t really magine stopping even if I switched to being some kind of sex worker full time.

One of my new fans had paid for a commission, a drawing of Tifa from Final fantasy 7 giving a sloppy blowjob to a very big cock. It was nice to know that at least some of my new fans liked my art, and weren’t just watching to see me act like a slut on camera (although I liked that too)!

I sat down to work, making sure my camera was positioned before I activated the stream. I was wearing the school girl uniform that my fan Lusterlink had sent me. It was more of a costume than an actual uniform, a sexy cosplay version of a school uniform. And I felt sexy wearing it. Especially the bra and panties underneath!

I had spent some time preparing for my stream this week. Making some changes. For starters, I had dyed my short hair pink, and styled it in what I thought was a cute pixie cut. My coworkers had stared at me, but none of them said anything. And I really didn’t care. I was barely working at my day job 12 hours every week anyway.

I was also wearing real makeup for the very first time. Just light foundation, lipstick and eyeliner. I had spent two whole evenings watching youtube videos and trying to get it right. Eventually I decided that less was more. I think I looked cute, but I was nervous to see what my fans would think.

I smiled into the camera as the stream started. There were already over 30 fans waiting for me. 

“Hi everybody! I hope you’re having a nice night. I’m going to be working on a drawing that I think you’ll really like.”

I had already drawn a rough sketch, and I zoomed in on it so everyone could clearly see what it was. 

“ I hope you like sloppy blowjobs!” I giggled. “If you sick around and watch my whole stream I maaaay have a sexy surprise at the end!”

I turned my attention to the drawing, but I kept thinking about how much easier this was than last time. I didn’t feel nervous at all. Even before I had started doing lewd stuff for my fans I had always been shy when I interacted with them. I had never turned on my camera. And even during my last stream I had still felt nervous. Still wondered if they really thought I was cute. If I was actually sexy.

But it was different now. I felt confident. I felt comfortable. I liked the way I looked in this slutty little uniform with the thigh high socks and the top that didn’t quite cover my midriff.

I liked being looked at. I liked knowing that all these guys (and the few girls that watched too) thought I was hot.

I was half way through my drawing before I glanced down at the chat window. There were a LOT of comments!

“You really went full slut! Look at you! LUV IT!”

“Is that a wig? Wait, did you dye your hair?”

“Are you trans? Should we call you a girl? What are your pronouns?”

“I want you to suck my fat cock so bad!”

“Where do you live? Can I come see you?”

I didn’t spend a lot of time scrolling through the comnets. I knew I’d be jacking off to them later anyway. I did pause when I saw the one asking about my pronouns. I still wasn’t sure exactly what I was doing. I didn’t feel like I was trans… but maybe I was? Mostly I was just enjoying myself, and at the moment I didn’t want to think about it too much. 

“Well… my pronouns are he/him… for now.”

I went back to my drawing, focusing on Tifa’s face, on her dazed, vacant cocksucking expression. 

Another message caught my eye.

“You’re really good at drawing. Like, I can see your passion in your art.

It was the kind of comment I used to get a lot more before I started dressing up and acting slutty for my fans. 

I answered. “Thank you! I really enjoy drawing stuff like this. You know, stuff I’m passionate about.”

“Are you passionate about sucking cocks. Have you ever done that?”

I glanced up at the camera and gave it a wink. “Not yet… but I’m working up my courage. I think once I get started I won’t want to stop. I’ll be a real cocksucker! LOL”

I turned back to my drawing, eager to finish it so I could get to my big sexy finish. But I was still an artist. I didn’t want to rush a good drawing. Especially one I was being paid for! I gave extra attention to the gloppy precum oozing from Tifa’s mouth around the thick cock she was desperately trying to swallow, and the shiny drool dripping down her chin onto her fat tits.

When I was finally finished I enlarged the image so it filled the entire screen.

“I hope you all like it! Working on this drawing has really gotten me in the mood to have my mouth filled. Is that something you’d all like to see?”

I closed Photoshop and enlarged my camera window, then shifted the camera to a lower angle, slightly to the side of my monitor. On my screen I could see myself from the chest up, perfectly framed.

The chat window had exploded. I saw that I had nearly 200 viewers, and they seemed pretty excited to see me have my mouth stuffed full of cock.

“Well, I don’t have a real cock to suck today, but…”

I reached under my desk and pulled out the pink rubber dildo that Lusterlink had sent me. I pressed its suction cup base on to the desk right in front of me, and I could see it wobble back and forth both in real life and on my screen.

I looked directly into the camera and ran my tongue over my lips, then leaned forward and licked the tip of the rubber cock. I ran my tongue down its length, then back up again. Slowly I pressed my lips against the tip, then parted them slightly as I sank down on the fake cock.

The dildo filled my mouth slowly, inch by inch, until my lips were wrapped around its base and my chin was resting on my desk. I held my head there, letting my fans watch me gently suck, my mouth filling with warm drool. Then slowly I drew my head back up, keeping my eyes focused directly on the camera as the spit covered dildo slowly slid from my mouth.

I licked the drool from my lips and chin, and winked into the camera.

“Mmm… I knew I’d love it!”

I took the fake cock back between my lips, savoring the sensation of having my mouth filled, of sucking and slobbering while dozens of horny fans watched. Bobbing my head up and down, drool dripping from my lips. I let my eyes roll back in my head and gave into the pleasure of slobbering all over a fat fake cock. 

My own cock was stiff, oozing precum into my panties. I felt so sexy, performing for my fans, sucking cock like a slut!

After nearly 15 minutes of intense oral action my jaw was starting to ache. I let the plastic cock slide from my lips, and smiled as I looked into the camera. My chin and neck were a gooey mess and drool was dripping onto my outfit. I looked so fucking hot!

“I hope you liked my first oral performance. I had SO much fun! Thanks for your support! I’ll see you next time.”

I ended my stream and leaned back in my chair, wiping away the spit and drool with the back of my hand. My heart was racing! I had performed oral sex on a fake dick for… over 150 horny viewers! 

I pushed down my skirt and pulled my cock from my sopping panties and began stroking it as I read through the comments.

“Next time suck a real dick!”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this. I've been following you for years. This is so perverted. I can’t believe I’m jacking off to you!”

“I LUV sexy boys like you.

“I wish you were sucking my dick. I’d fill you with so much cum!”

“Show us your TITS!”

“LOL dude, CutiTits is a guy.”

“Fuck, really? Well he needs to get some fake bimbo tits!”

I came hard as I read the last comment, spurting all over my lap. I really did need to get some bimbo tits!

\---

The package from Lusterlink arrived the next day. It was a simple padded envelope, with two sealed plastic packages inside, each with the Ampli-dose label printed on them. I opened one and found a sealed syringe, along with safety and usage instructions. I didn’t understand why there were two doses until I messaged Lustlink. He replied quickly.

“I wasn’t sure how much you’d want to use. I thought a single dose might not be enough. Try one, and if you decide you want more you can use the other. But no pressure!”

I wasn’t sure what I wanted. A week ago when Lustlink offered to buy Ampli-dose for me I was still on the fence about changing my body. But after last night’s stream I was really excited by the idea. I had gone from hesitant about using drugs to change my physical appearance to eager, and I hadn’t even taken a dose yet!

I was a little worried about doing something I might regret, and even more worried about the side effects. Using the drug more than a few times was highly discouraged, and could lead to brain damage, intelligence loss and cognitive impairment. Basically the drug could make you dumb. Very, very dumb. I had read a few posts over the last week about instagram influencers and porn stars who had taken a few too many doses and ended up needing permanent care. It was a little scary!

I decided as long as I was careful I’d be fine. I broke the seal on the first dose as I read the instructions. It was simple enough. This dose was designed for lips. I thought that the drug would be injected directly into my lips, but the instructions said to press the applicator against my arm instead. As a final step, it was suggested that I increase my calorie intake by at least 50% for the next 24 hours.

I was amazed by how simple it all was, and eager to see the results, even though I knew I’d have to wait at least a full day. I ordered two large pizzas and decided to spend the day working on some commissions, watching Netflix and edging to the previous night’s chat log.

By the next morning I could see the drug’s results. I looked at myself in the mirror, amazed by my new full lips. They were puffy and plump, and looked so much more feminine than I imagined. No one would be able to look at me and think that these were the lips of a guy!

For a moment I felt a sense of panic. I couldn’t go back now. I couldn’t hide this from my family and friends. But the feeling passed quickly. I didn’t want to go back. In fact…

I wanted more.

I looked at the second dose, still secure in its sealed plastic. My lips were full, but they could be fuller. Fatter. Sexier. I had already gone this far, going little further wouldn't matter.

Before I could talk myself out of it I pressed the applicator to my arm and injected myself with a 2nd dose. But this time, after the drug was administered, the applicator let out a little “ping”, and a little blue number 2 appeared on it’s tiny digital screen.

I stared at it, wondering what it meant. Did the 2 represent the number of doses I had taken? But how would the applicator know? It was a disposable device that came with each dose, so it couldn’t be keeping track. I dug the applicator from the first dose out of the trash, and sure enough it displayed a little blue 1 on its screen.

A google search solved the mystery. Ampli-dose applicators perform a quick blood test when you use them, searching for traces of the drug in your system. When it detects too much of the drug the warning numbers turn from blue to yellow, then eventually red.

So as long as my numbers were blue I’d be okay. Handy!

Had to go to my day job, so I packed myself a big lunch to fuel my second dose. At the last minute I also decided to put on lip gloss and my pink rimmed glasses. Along with my pink pixie cut and my new lips I looked very feminine, but I figured if I couldn’t hide it I might as well own it. 

My coworkers gave me plenty of curious looks, but none of them said anything at all. One of my customers called me “miss”, which made me smile. At lunch I wolfed down the fried rice and ginger beef I had packed for myself, amazed at how hungry I was. I was happy to know that all of those calories were being burned plumping up my lips!

As I was getting ready to leave after my shift when one of my coworkers approached me. Leena was a year or two older than me and had a reputation for being unfriendly. She was tall, with a slim figure and long straight black hair. Too pretty for me to ever really talk to. After all, in person I was very shy. I don’t think we had ever had a real conversation in the year we worked together. But now Leena’s hand was on my arm as I was putting on my jacket.

“Hey. Can I ask you something? I’m not trying to mind your business, but…” She looked concerned. 

“Uhh… okay. What?”

“You don’t have to tell me, but… are you using Ampli-dose? That drug?”

I was surprised,and I guess it showed on my face. “I… yeah. I mean, just a little.”

She smiled. “I could tell. I mean, I saw you last week, and you didn’t have lips like those!”

I blushed. “I’m just… trying a new look.”

Leena gave me a sympathetic look. “That's fine. I like it. I just wanted to warn you to be careful. I have a cousin who took a little too much of the stuff, and it really messed her up.”

“I-I’m being careful. I’ve only taken a little. What… what happened to your cousin? What did the drug do to her?”

“She had just graduated from business school and thought that having a little more up top might help her land a good job at a big company. You know, nice cleavage can go a long way.” Leena cupped her own breasts for emphasis. I blushed and looked away, which made her smile.

“My cousin’s first dose was pretty conservative. Just a small increase. It was barely noticeable, and she was disappointed. She had paid all that money, and really you could barely tell that her breasts were bigger. So she bought another dose, and this time it wasn’t a small increase. She went from a B-Cup to a D-Cup. And she looked great!”

“But… thats when the side effects started. Right away I noticed something was different about her. She was having trouble with her work. Trouble remembering certain words. She had to ask her co-workers to help her fill out forms and complete contracts. Things she had studied in school were now hard for her to remember. I had to come over to her apartment to help her with her computer, and she was always the one I would call for computer help!”

“She was also… horny. Like, all the time.”

I blushed again. “Is that a side effect?”

“It is! Not an official one. Not one they warn you about. But after her third dose my cousin couldn’t help herself. She was fired for having sex at work. After like 3 warnings! I tried to help her find other jobs, but she never lasted long at those. She had trouble with any instructions that were too complicated, and she kept trying to have sex with her co-workers and cutomers!”

I was stunned. “What… happened to her? Where is she now?”

“She lives with her mother now. They share an apartment. She does a cam show from her bedroom and has an Onlyfans. That's really the only way she can support herself. Her Mom keeps an eye on her and makes sure she doesn’t get into trouble.”

She put her hand on my arm again, and I could see the worry in her face. “Just be careful, okay? I think it's okay to try the drug, but you don’t want to end up like my cousin. She used to have a future, and now she’s just a dumb horny bitch.”

\---

I thought about what Leena had said all the way home. “You don’t want to end up like my cousin.” But I couldn't stop thinking about it, and my cock was rock hard. It had only taken a few doses to transform her cousin from a smart business grad to a dumb slut who was too horny and stupid to keep a job. Why did I find that so hot?

At home I was able to confirm what Leena had told me. “Horniness” wasn’t listed as an official side effect, but if you knew what to search for it wasn’t hard to find people claiming that they found themselves constantly aroused after several doses of the drug. Other people hadn’t noticed that side effect at all. It looked like for some people the Ampli-dose was like an aphrodisiac.

Later I chatted with Lusterlink, and I let him know that I had decided to take both doses.

“Why did you decide to take both?”

“You’re the one that sent me two! What was I supposed to do, let the other one go to waste?”

“You could have. But I thought one wouldn’t be enough. I thought you’d want two.”

“You were right. Once I saw myself in the mirror I knew I wanted more. My lips looked really nice… but I knew they could be nicer. Fuller. I knew I wanted that.”

“I’m glad you like them. Have you thought about doing more?”

I paused. If I told him I wanted another dose, would he buy me more? “I… I think I’d like to do some more. I think… maybe my breasts next?”

“You would look sexy with tits. How big would you want to go?”

“Umm…” I wasn’t sure. I knew that I really did want tits, but I wasn’t sure how MUCH titty I really wanted. “Maybe… maybe Just B-Cups? I mean, that's not too big…” But I didn’t sound convinced, and Lusterlink noticed.

“That's a good size, but… are you sure you don’t want to do bigger? The dose is more expensive the bigger you go, but it's cheaper to get a D-Cup dose than to get a B-Cup, and then later upgrade to a D.”

“It sounds like you’re just trying to talk me into bigger tits!” Not that I needed much convincing. As soon as he suggested it I knew for sure I wouldn’t be happy with JUST a B-Cup.

“I think you’d look good with larger breasts. But there are also the side effects to consider. More doses means a higher chance of side effects. Have you read about that?”

“I have. So really, if I think I might want to go bigger in the future, I should just do it now? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Thats what I’m saying. And really, i think I can afford to buy you one more dose, but not two.”

“Okay. Lets do it. D-Cups. God I’m going to be huge!”

\---

My stream the next day was exciting. I was busy with commissions all day and didn’t have time to plan anything, but I was eager to show off my new lips.

Before the stream started I spent an hour getting ready. I carefully applied my makeup, including the lipstick I had ordered just for this occasion, and put on my sexiest “casual” outfit, a light blue girls hello kitty t-shirt, matching blue super short and super tight gym shorts with a white stripe and knee high white socks with blue stripes. I looked cute as fuck!

I began the stream and waved into the camera. I had a drawing ready to work on, but after a few minutes it was obvious I wouldn’t be getting much work done. The comments came immediately.

“You had your lips done!”

“OMG sexy lips!”

“What did you do? What did you do?”

“Look at those cocksuckers!”

I smiled into the camera. “Hi everyone. I’m sure you’ve noticed I’ve made a change!” Leaning in close to the camera, I gave everyone a good look at my puffy new lips, running my tongue along first the top, and then the bottom, then finally smiling again.

“What do you think? I wanted bigger, fuller lips, and I really, really like them. I think they look really sexy! In fact…” I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “I’m going to start dressing like a girl full time. And I’ve decided that I want breasts.There’s a drug called Ampli-dose. I’ll be using it next week, and after that I’ll have tits of my own!”

The chat window went crazy.

For a few minutes I didn’t say or do much at all except smile and giggle as I read the comments. My fans were excited! Over 100 were watching.

I clapped my hands to get their attention. “Okay, let's do an AMA. Ask me questions!”

There were a LOT of questions! Too many for me to answer, and a lot of them were the same.

I decided to answer the most popular one first. “How big are you going to go?” 

“Well… I’ve decided to do a DD dose. I think that's a nice size.”

Next question. “Are you Trans?”

“Umm… maybe? I don’t know. I’m still figuring it out. I need to think about it a lot more. But you can call me she/her if you want. I don’t mind” The truth was I really wasn’t sure. I liked being cute and girly, but I didn’t know if I really felt like I was actually a girl. 

Next question: “Are you worried about side effects? Ampl-dose can make you dumb, you know?”

I was a little worried, but I didn’t want to spoil the mood. “I’m not too worried. I don’t plan to take too many doses. Besides, I can be a little dumb. I’m just an artist!”

Next question. “Are you going to take other kinds of doses too? Not just lips and boobs?”

“I might. I don’t know for sure. There are a LOT of options. But it's all expensive.”

Next question. “Did you pay for your doses with your commissions, or with tips from your fans? Or both?”

“Actually…one of my fans is paying for my lip and breast doses. They were very generous! But I think after this I’m on my own if I want more.”

Next question. “Wow, you have a sugar daddy. If I wanted to buy you a dose, would you take it?”

“Of course I would! It would be rude not to!” I was trying to be funny, but as soon as I said it I knew I’d made a mistake. The cost of a single dose of Ampli-dose ranged from several hundred to several thousand dollars. But I suddenly wondered if that wouldn’t be enough to keep some of my fans from buying it anyway, and expecting me to use it. And if they did… what would they want in return?

The chat took a quick turn and I could see that I was right to be worried.

“Okay, who wants to buy CutiTits another dose?”

“I’m in! If she’ll take anything we send her, I want to get her some really big tits. Double D isn’t even that big!”

“Oh shit, CutiTits would look so sexy with giant titties!”

“And a fat assI I want to see that ass clap!”

“Bigger lips, please. I think if she had fatter, sexier lips she would be really hot!”

“I think some cheek and jaw filler would help soften her face. I mean, he’s pretty cute for a boy, but he could look even cuter!”

“You can get Ampli-dose for wider hips too. I love a cute boi with sexy wide hips and a big fat ass and thick thighs!”

“Big-ger-tit-ties!”

“I’m in too, if it's boobs and butt.”

“Me too. I was just going to spend this money on college anyway!”

“The real question is, do we want to buy her one or two large doses, or a bunch of small ones?”

“Why small ones? What about side effects?”

“Don’t you know? The side effects are the best part. Too much Amplidose makes you dumb and horny. If we keep buying it for her and she keeps taking it we can make her do anything we want!”

“Dude, you know she's reading this, right? Dumbass.”

I was reading it. And I was so turned on. They were talking about me. They were talking about what they wanted to do to my body. How they wanted to transform me.

They wanted to shape my body. They wanted to feed me drugs and make me stupid while they watched my breasts grow and my butt swell.

I had never been so turned on before. My cock was rock hard, and without thinking I leaned back in my chair and pulled down my tight little shorts, letting it free. It swayed back and forth, stiff and drooling. I began to stroke it, biting my lip to keep from moaning as I read the chat log. As if staying quiet would somehow keep my watchers from seeing me. 

But of course they noticed.

“Oh shit, she has her cock out!”

“Mmm, stroke that!”

“CutiTits has a cute dick.”

“It's bigger than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah, what a slut. Jack off for us. Here's a tip!”

“I think she likes us talking about her. I think she really wants us to send her drugs.”

“We can make her cock bigger too! They have a dose for that!”

“Do you like it? Tell us you like it. Tell us you’ll take whatever drugs we send you. Promise. Promise, you sexy little slut!”

I let out a gasp as my cock spasmed, and I sprayed cum across my chest, stomach and keyboard. I kept cumming, spurt after spurt. I was so turned on.

Panting and gasping, I tried to catch my breath. Cum was dripping down my knuckles, oozing from the tip of my still stiff dick. I looked up at the computer, re-reading the last few comments.

“I do… I do like it. And I promise. I promise I’ll take whatever drugs you send me. Turn me into the kind of slut you want me to be.”

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, covered in sweat and cum, my heart still racing. 

What had I done?


End file.
